Istalia
The Istalian Republic (Istalia), is a nation that lies on the south-eastern top of the Majatran continent, bordering with Solentia on the west, surrounded by the Sea of Lost Souls on the north and by the Perarctic Ocean on the south. The nation consists of 5 regions, called regione, of which three are located on the peninsular part of the country, and the other two lie on an east island (called Alaria) of the peninsula. Its capital is Romula and the people of Istalia are known by the demonym Istalians (istaliani in istalian language). =History= see History of Istalia =Government= Istalia is a democratic republic created in 4134. Istalia has been a parliamentary republic for most of it's history, with a small part of it's history being a presidential republic, it is a semi-presidential republic that is led by the Presidente della Repubblica (HOS) elected with a two round majority system. The Presidente della Repubblica represents Istalia and together with the government and the Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri (HoG) lead Istalia's internal policies. The Presidente della Repubblica mostly deals with the foreign policies of Istalia. It's the right of the Presidente della Repubblica to nominate a cabinets: in this system if the party or coalition that support the elected President gained the majority, appointing a Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri of its party or coalition grants to the Presidente della Repubblica a strong leadership on the national policy, in the case that the majority was gained by an opposite coalition, the Presidente will act as a figurehead of Istalia. The Legislature of Istalia is composed by the Camera dei Deputati (Chamber of Deputies) and the Senato della Repubblica (Senate of the Republic), respectively 635 and 100 seats (4130). The Senate is a chamber of the region and act as advisory body and legislative proposer for local matter. The Senate is elected with a semi-parliamentary proportional system, on regional basis. The Chamber of Deputies is the only government body which can approve the laws and give the confidence to the Government (and also a vote of no-confidence). The Chamber is elected with a proportional system but with the correction of an Electoral Law called "Coalitium" which provides mandatory pre-electoral coalition for the parties that support a common candidate to the Presidency, a system which introduces majoritarian tendencies and a strong coalition responsibility that forces to a greater stability. =Politics= Governement During 3515, the ruling government coalition was formed by the Fronte Nazionale, MoVimento d'Avanguardia del Popolo, and Alternativa Popolare, making up roughly 60% of the legislature. This coalition replaced the previous Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano-Avanti Istalia! government. The Fronte Nazionale was a far-right party, the Alternativa Popolare was moderate right, and the MoVimento d'Avanguardia del Popolo was a centrist party. The alliance was uneasy as Fronte Nazionale HOG Francesco Napolitano has competed against current HOS Stefano Dorotà in the election of 3515, 3518, and 3522 without success. The opposition was a center left coalition of Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano-Avanti Istalia!. Neither party has endorsed a candidate for HOS since 3501. Between 3600 and 4000 the Istalian politic was dominated by the Popolari per l'Istalia, sometime in coalition with Nationalist parties, to which was offset by several leftist socialist parties as the Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano, the Partito Socialista Istaliano, the Area Laburista Istaliana, the Partito della Rivoluzione Democratica, the Partito Comunista Istaliano. In the forty-first century appears the nationalist and authoritarian Partito Socialista Democratico soon leaded by Antonio Battisti which held the Government for most part of the first half of the century, also favored by the dissolution of the Popolari per l'Istalia and by the non excellent electoral performance of Alleanza del Centro Democratico. However, the dominion of the Battisti's party, became Partito della Rivoluzione Istaliana, will lead its Leader to establish a leftist and nationalistic dictatorship. In the last democratic time of the Battistian government appeared the Partito Socioliberale Istaliano, later bacame Istalian Social Liberal Party, leaded by Alessandro Senna which during the dictatorship and the Civil War of 4044-4045 fought against Battisti until his fallen. Restored the Democracy, the second half of forty-first century saw the return of the Popolari per l'Istalia and Futuro & Libertà which together and with the support of the PSLI introduced a Presidential Government. However, after the dissolution of Futuro & Libertà, the PPI passed to the opposition of the government coalition formed by the Partito Social Liberale Istaliano with Lavoro, Democrazia, Ecologia, at first leaded by the President Alessandro Senna, then by its successors almost until the end of the century. Restored the parliamentary republic in 4096 at the initiative of the PSLI, with the support of all the other parties except the Populars, the Istalian Politics sees the emergence of new parties as Democrazia Istaliana and the Partito Liberale Istaliano, which forms with the Populars the alliance Union of Liberals, and several short-lived leftist party, while the two historical parties, PPI and PSLI, start a convergence of the economic policies which leads to an alliance between PSLI and the Union of Liberals. The free trade and capitalistic policies of this period leads to an economic growth and to a new international policy which sees at the beginning of the forty-second century Istalia become an economical power and an influential nation on the international stage. In 4134 was held the first election after the semi-presidential reform proposed by PSLI and strongly supported by the Populars which have always supported the idea of a strong President and of an electoral law providing for coalitions (in the past the Populars had already proposed and also introduced semi-presidential government systems). The reform was also widely supported by the Democrazia Istaliana, by the newly neo-battistian Partito della Socialdemocrazia Istaliana, by the Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia, former known as Lavoro, Democrazia, Ecologia (these last two formed with the PSLI the coalition Union of Center-Left in 4130) and the Partito del Patriota d'Istalia. See also about Istalian Politics *Current Cabinet of the Repubblica Istaliana *Election history of Istalia Political Parties of Istalia Fronte Nazionale Popolari per l'Istalia Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano MoVimento d'Avanguardia del Popolo Avanti Istalia! Alternativa Popolare Movimento Federalista Istaliano Partito della Rivoluzione Democratica Partito Comunista Istaliano Partito Socialista Democratico Partito Social Liberale Istaliano Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia Democrazia Istaliana Partito Liberale Istaliano Sinistra, Ecologia, Libertà Partito della Socialdemocrazia Istaliana Partito del Patriota d'Istalia Democratici YZ Partito Popolare Conservatore Movimento Federalista Istaliano Nuova Socialdemocrazia Verdi Istaliani Fronte Socialista Foreign Affairs The Istalian Republic is a prominent member of the World Congress and it has been continuously elected as a member of the Security Council since its foundation. It is members of the Majatran Union and at the end of the XXXXI established with Solentia the ISDA (Istalian-Solentian Defensive Alliance) that however ceased to exist after a crisis that involved in the first half of XXXXII century the two nations. Was a member of the Organization of Majatran States (OMS), and of the Union of Majatran, which in the half of XXXXII century the country begin to reinvigorate starting extensive negotiations with several countries of the continent so that they will adhere to the organization. Since the end of the XXXXI century the Country has undertaken a number of bilateral initiatives to peace and free trade with several other nations which boost the istalian economy in the last decades and the first decades of the forty-first and forty-second centuries. During the XXXXII century the National continues to increase its international power and influence, establishing important economic as well as military alliance with all the powers of the planet. Notable is the agreement between Istalia and Luthori to found the Organization of Collective Security and Cooperation, which with the adherence of the world's biggest democratic powers has become the most powerful military alliance on Terr, and at the turn of the next century Istalia became one of the most influential nations on Terra. Military Main Article: Armed Forces of Istalia The Army of the Republic, the Navy of the Republic, the Air Force of the Republic and the National Gendarmerie collectively form the Armed Forces of Istalian Republic under the command of the Supreme National Security Council, presided over by the President of the Republic, entrust to defend the nation and to respond to the exigence of the projection capabilities of Istalia. Since the mid of the XXXXII century the military service for most part of the next century was entirely voluntary. Currently the istalian military had 574,000 personnel on active duty, of which 142,000 are National Gendarms. Total istalian military spending is equal to the 5.65% of national GDP. The progressive increase of the budget for the Defence started in the middle of the XXXXII century has allowed the istalian Armed Forces in about a century to become one of the main and most advanced in the world, especially the Navy, for a variety of factors and national necessity, given the country's position and the relations with the rest of Majatra and the world, known a true leap which led the nation to equip itself with 10 super-carriers to support the increasing foreign interests and involvement of the Nation. =Geography= Istalia is divided into two natural regions: the Sarrentina peninsula, on which are the regions of Trivendito, Padagna and Mezzodiurno (once known as Theracche, Feirano, and Ingrisu), and the island historically known as Alaria (or Estalia in Ancien Istalian/Istalian-Selucian) shared by Silicia and Sarregna regions (formerly known as Cisavugli and Nicoma). Sarrentina Peninsula (Sarrentia) The northern Trivendito is covered by the Nayar Range, a chain of mountains that surrounds the North, forming a natural border with Solentia. The Southern Trivendito is a pleasant and rich plains, irrigated by rivers flowing from the mountains Nayar throughout the year. Much of southern Trivendito is covered by extensive forests and west there are several large lakes. The northern Padagna is similar to Trivendito, separated from Solentia by a mountain range too, the Mounts Akhayl, which continue also to the south along the coast (the northern part is often called Northern or Solentian Massif). However, as one moves south through the Padagna, after a limited hilly foothills area, the lush plains surrounded by the Akhayl become drier until it reaches the far south, occupied by the northern areas of the Great Central Depression, where extends the decidedly inhospitable Pheykran desert exept for various oases and the northern rivers that flow into the Great Lakes, on the border with Trivendito. The Mezzodiurno is like Padagna divided between the extreme north and the north, occupied by the southern offshoots of the Great Basin and by semi-arid plains, and the much more hospitable southern portion. Semi-arid plains in fact going south rise gently in a plateau that occupies the entire southern portion and which rises further along the southwest coast where going to end the chain of the Mounts Akhayl. Thanks to water courses coming from Akhayl and humid currents from the south, both the west coast of the peninsula and the Southern Highlands are prosperous regions protected by the aridity of the central lands. Island of Alaria The Isle of Alaria (in ancient times known as Estalia, from which derives the name Istalia) is as large as 2/3 of the peninsula and is separated from the latter by the wide Straits of Ingris, in the north identified as Missena Channel (named after the port city on the west coast of Silicia), which connects the Basin of the Sea of Lost Souls into the north with the Antarctic Ocean into the south. As mentioned Alaria is partaged by the regions of Sarregna, to the south, and Silicia, to the north, and is characterized in the south by a fertile plain that becomes more bumpy and hilly as one moves northward. In Silicia, these hills rise up even more becoming mountains, the Arasclari Chain, which in the center of Silicia gives way to a large wooded and uneven plateau going to rise rather along the coasts all around the region taking the form of a C facing downward. Climate Despite being located in the extreme south of Terra, Istalia can boast good temperate climate, the result of the Aldunt stream, an ocean current that passes from the South Ocean to Sea of Lost Souls and then be channeled in the Strait of Ingris which brings warm tropical water to the southern regions of Majatra and Seleya. The southern coasts are much more influenced by the climate of the Perartic Ocean (around the Antartic) and the damp Antarctic cyclone that brings heavy rainfall. In general, therefore, the Istalian climate is the result of the interaction between the abundant hot flow coming from the north and the cold that comes from the south. Peninsula Sarrentina (Sarrentia) The southern coasts of the peninsula Sarrentina turn out to be the coldest areas, heavily influenced by the climate of the antarctic Perartic Ocean, specifically by the Antarctic cyclon, which brings large amounts of rain for most of the year, especially during the autumn and winter, with a fresh spring-summer season, here are registred the highest levels of Majatra rainfall. The abundant southern rains because of Akhayl and the Southern Plateau can not reach the inner region of the Central Great Depresion where the desert of Pheykran appears to be the result of the rainfall shadow of the southern highlands. Trivendito in the southern plains has an extremely favorable climate and receives a moderate amount of rainfall during the year while the north is very wet in winter and spring, but it becomes mild in summer and autumn. The Far North of both Trivendito and Padagna, occupied by the high mountain ranges of the North Massif and much more extensive Nayar Range make the weather cold and snowy and many valleys are occupied by vast glaciers. Precisely the great glaciers of the North Massif make the central and northern regions of Padagna very similar, albeit drier, to those of Trivendito, protecting hilly regions that slope towards the south from the aridity of the rainfall shadow thanks of the mitigating effect of many water courses fed by major glacial masses that flow eastward flowing into the rivers of Trivendito or south-east by throwing himself in the Great Central Lakes, which as mentioned are other important surce of climate mitigation which restricts even more the Desert Pheykran (that laps the southern shores and south-west shore of the lakes). Island of Alaria The island of Alaria also from the climate point of view is separated into two distinct regions: the southern region (corresponding to Sarregna) mostly flat, presents a fertile temperate climate with rainy winters and very dry summers but these are often mitigated by moisture made by numerous rivers that descend from the north. The northern region, which corresponds to Silicia, is drier and cooler than the southern one, this because of the Arasclari Chain, but if along the coasts the sea mitigates this aspect, making the climate more similar to the southern regions, in the Silicia Plateau temperatures are significantly lower and the humidity in winter increases exponentially because of the winter humid currents that exceeded the southern plains of the central hills date back to the ridge that separates them from the plateau where, being the latter lower than the hill crest, they swoop into downloading the rains which fed many small lakes, largely seasonal, which also goes to mitigate the summer heat which into the plateau can become extremely muggy. Regions Istalia is divided into five regions. They are: * On the Sarrentine Peninsula ** Trivendito ** Padagna ** Mezzodiurno * On Alaria ** Silicia ** Sarregna Notable Cities *Mezzodiurno **Romula **Nepuli *Trivendito **Triesta **Bunogna *Padagna **Milona **Turrino **Genevia *Sarregna **Ulbia **Eristano *Silicia **Palerno =Economy= The economy of Istalia is based on heavy industry and services and trade, with economical relationships with many of the most powerful nations of Terra but also with emerging economies. For many centuries was founded on the agri-food activities, mostly localized in Trivendito, in north Padagna and in Sarregna. With the establishment of the Soviet Union in Quanzar starts an industrialization process that lead to develop the first industries and expanded other activity of the primary sector like the mining with the start of the exploitation of the large salt reserves of the central desertic plains, but also of the reserve of silver, iron, zinc, gypsum, Feldspar and potassium. The entered in the Istalian economy of foreign companies developed the secondary sector, with the establishment of industrial site, above all the industrial sites of the Kostandian Bay, a Zardic shipbuilt company. In thirty-seventh century istalian companies beginning to grow and to take more space in the istalian economy. Notable are Enist and Leonardi that in the forty-second century became multinational companies with worldwide operations. In the same time also the third sector started to expand and short time banks and assurance companies appeared and beginning to grow in Istalia. Leader in the third sector is the Hasan Grand Holding S.p.A., an holding and investment company with shareholdings in many of the most important companies of Istalia, controlled companies in the ex colonial territories and that in the forty-second century beginning to purchaise shareholdigns also in companies of the western nations. At the end of the XXXXII century the istalian economy is fully globalized, with many istalian companies became large multinational companies and conglomerate. An enormous opportunity for for the istalian economy was the massive penetration of companies and multinationals in Kalopia-Wantuni, since the end of the XXXXI century a land without centralized government dominated by the anarcho-capitalism and which saw istalian companies extend a control quasi-governative on many areas of the majatranan central nation, especially across the entire Mossavi region. Principal sectors Primary The agri-food sector in the forty-second century starts to decrease its importance in the istalian economy while the oil and gas industry, leaded by Enist, has become much more competitive on the world market. Important are also the mining activities in the north of Mezzodiurno and south of Padagna, in the central desertic area of the nation where there are many salt, gypsum, feldspat and potassium mines, while silver, zinc and iron mines could be found in the north padagna and in Silicia (biggest silver mines of Istalia is localized here). Secondary The secondary sector in Istalia is dominated by heavy industry that produce many durable and consumer goods as industrial and personal vehicles and industrial machinery, then processing and transformation of Raw Materials, first of all oil derivatives, but there are also many companies active in the production of electronic products, home appliance manufacture, and recently computer and mobile phone, leader is the company Oliverdi S.p.A.. Tertiary Since the end of the forty-first century the tertiary in Istalia was not too developed but with the development of the economy also this sector started to grow with many banks and investment companies that expanded their services and also the served area entered in other nations economies. In the first half of the forty-second century one of the most important company was the Umana Servizi S.p.A, a 'Global Multi-utility' that offers also financial, assurance and private social services. In the Tertiary is very active the Hasan Grand Holding, which detain, as said previously, important shareholdings in many other companies and is active in the financial sector, recently in the world financial market. Very important from the falf of forty-second century became the turistic sector, being able to offer to visitors from around the world natural beauty like the temperate rainforests of the south, the beautiful beaches of Alaria and northern coasts of Trivendito and Mezzodiurno, but also a huge cultural offering among archaeological sites (like Qolshamih), museums, historical cities and in general testimonials of one of the oldest civilization areas of the world. =Demographics= Population As of 4199, there were 99,679,814 people residing in Istalia. The most populated city is Romula with 13 million of people. Ethnicity Istalia is composed by 81% Istalians (a selucian-majatran ethnicity), 16% Majatrans (14% Quanzarans, also know as quanzarans-majatrans, and 2% other Majatrans), 1% Saridanes, 2% others consisting of people from Kalopia, Solentia, Baltusia, Kanjor, Alduria, Al'Badara, Selucia, etc... Language The main language in Istalia is Istalian However, there is a substantial minority of Majatran speakers in the country. Religion The nation is composed by 70% Hosianist (65% belonging to Aurorian Patriarchal Church, 3% to Terran Patriarchal Church and 2% to other denominations), by 16% Ahmadi (13% belonghing to Israism and 3% to Abadism and other denominations) while 10% declared itself atheist and 4% Agnostic or Other. Public Holidays Category:Istalia